This Is Where I Belong
by Gleek890
Summary: Sam tells Kurt something about Blaine. WARNING: RATED T FOR SELF HARM. ONE-SHOT!


Blaine sat in the back of the classroom watching the clock. Usually, he'd be 100% focused on his lessons, but since the breakup between him and Kurt, his grades have dropped drastically. He hasn't been motivated to do anything, he hardly eats, he gets little to no sleep, Blaine is a wreck. Kurt was on his mind 24 hours a day. He used to give Kurt daily texts and leave him voice mails trying his best to apologize, but after being rejected time after time he gave up, Kurt's better without him anyway. Lately, Blaine has been wearing long sleeves for almost a month now. No one has noticed. No one has noticed that he wears long sleeves to cover up the cuts on his arms.

The bell rang. Blaine slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out to his locker. He opened the locker door and stared at the picture of him and Kurt. He smiles sadly. Those were the good times. Blaine pulls his chemistry book out of his locker and drops it in his bag. Sam walks up to Blaine and leans on the locker next to Blaine's.

"Hey, how do you think you did on that test?" Sam asks.

"Oh, I think I did good." Blaine lied. Blaine knew he flunked the test. He didn't study or put any effort into trying to pass. Blaine stood on his tip toes to try to reach his history book on the top shelf of his locker. He was oblivious to the fact that his sleeves had rolled down and exposed his cut wrists. Sam noticed quickly, his eyes widening and his mouth fell open slightly. This was not good. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. He's never been really good with words. Sam realizes the person Blaine needs to talk to is Kurt.

"Hey, uhm, I'll meet up with you later." Sam said. Blaine nodded and Sam all but ran out of the school and dialed Kurt's cell phone number.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and read the caller I.D. Sam?

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Kurt? Hi. It's Sam."

"I know who this is." Kurt answered with a small smile.

"Oh. Well I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Kurt asked as he held the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"About Blaine." Kurt hesitated before answering.

"What about him?"

"Kurt, Blaine's been hurting himself." Sam said sadly.

"Hurting himself? Like..." Kurt trailed off fearing the worst.

"Like cutting his wrists." Sam said. Kurt held the phone in his hand and sat up slowly.

"H-how do you know?" Kurt asked.

"I saw them. They looked pretty deep. Kurt I'm worried about him. And, now that I think about it he looks a lot skinnier than he did last month."

"Are..are you sure Sam?" Kurt asked tears starting to cloud his vision.

"I'm positive. Kurt you need to talk to him. He'll listen to you. Please." Kurt thought for a minute.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll talk to him." Kurt agreed.

"Okay, should I go give him the phone then?" Sam asked.

"No. I want to come out there. I think I should see him face to face." Kurt said.

"Okay. Thanks Kurt." Sam said.

"Of course. Even though Blaine and I are broken up, I still love him. I'll go to his house tomorrow."

"Okay, Kurt, if you have a chance come say hi to Me and Tina and everyone else."

"I will. Bye Sam. Thanks for calling."

"Anytime."

Blaine laid on his bed in a pair of loose gray sweatpants and a sweatshirt Kurt had left at his house. His hair was un gelled and he looked pretty rough. He was scrolling through text messages from him and Kurt before the breakup. He refused to delete them, he liked to imagine that their relationship was still perfect. The doorbell rang. Blaine was just about to call for his parents to answer the door when he remembered that they were out for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Monday. Blaine slowly stood up from the bed and made his way to the door. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"Kurt?" Blaine was surprised and so relieved to see his face. It took all he had not to run into Kurt's arms.

"Hi Blaine. Can I come in?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and let Kurt in. Kurt stood in the middle of the room and looked at Blaine.

"Can we go to your room and talk?" Kurt asked. Again, Blaine nodded and led them up to his room. Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Kurt looked down at his feet and took a deep breath before starting his speech.

"Blaine if you love me I need you to answer this truthfully. How have you been?" Kurt asked. Blaine hesitated. He didn't want to tell the truth but he couldn't lie to Kurt.

"I've been a wreck." Blaine admitted. Kurt's eyes started watering he couldn't hold back from telling Blaine what Sam had told him.

"I know what's been going on Blaine." Kurt looked over at Blaine sadly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I know you've been cutting yourself." Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Kurt..I..what makes you think...I mean...How.."

"So it's true?" Kurt asked. Blaine bit his bottom lip and tears fell from his eyes.

"Show me Blaine." Kurt said. He held back from taking Blaine in his arms, they had to talk about this. Blaine rolled up his sleeves and looked down at the ground in shame, his tears continuing to fall. There, on Blaine's left arm was the word USELESS, and on his right arm was the word WORTHLESS. Kurt let a tear slide down his cheek.

"Blaine...why?" Kurt whispered. Blaine started to visibly shake.

"I'm use-useless. No one loves me. A-and I'm wor-worthless. I messed up our relationship so bad. I don't deserve to be here." Blaine cried.

"Blaine Devon Anderson you look at me right now." Kurt commanded. Blaine turned his head slowly and looked up at Kurt.

"You are perfect. Nothing should make you think otherwise. People make mistakes but that doesn't make you useless or worthless do you hear me?"

"But I _am worthless. I ch-cheated. I was just so lonely. The bullies..they've gotten worse. I have no friends. School is becoming really hard for me and I just..I needed to talk to someone. I didn't mean to go to his house. I didn't mean to. He kissed me and I felt disgusted and I'm so glad I left after that because the thought of someone else touching me where you touch me sickens me. I just..." Kurt cut him off._

_"Wait..you didn't have sex with him?" Kurt asked._

_"What? No! Of course not. Why? Did you think that?" Blaine asked._

_"Well..yeah. Blaine you said you were with him." Kurt admitted_

_"I was. He held me and kissed me and it was so wrong and I'm so so so sorry. I can't do this without you. I need you please." Blaine begged. Kurt pushed him playfully._

_"Blaine. You should have told me you didn't sleep with him."_

_"What's the difference? What I did was still wrong."_

_"Yes but not as bad as sleeping with him." Blaine's bottom lip quivered and Kurt pulled him into a hug. Blaine burst into tears. He missed the feeling of being in Kurt's arms._

_"Shh. You're ok." Kurt said running his hand up and down his back. He pulled back slightly._

_"Blaine..have you been eating?" He shook his head. Kurt felt his heart drop._

_"I'm sorry." Blaine sobbed._

_"It's okay Blaine but you have to start eating, do you promise me?" Blaine nodded. Kurt picked up his arm and kissed the cuts. _

_"You are not Useless." He picked up his other arm and kissed it as well._

_"You are not Worthless." _

_"I love you Blaine." Kurt smiled._

_"Y-you do?" _

_"Of course. Blaine I want to give you a second chance." _

_"Blaine, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and threw his arms around Kurt's body. Kurt pulled away and leaned his forehead on Blaine's with a smile._

_"Can you smile for me Blaine? Please? I miss your smile." Blaine smiled wide, his first real smile since they broke up._

_"That's my Blaine." Kurt smiled and kissed him sweetly. Blaine let himself relax in Kurt's arms. Yes, this is where he belonged._


End file.
